sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish in the Sky/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Skirmish in the Sky". [At the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris gives Sonic a new cell phone.] : Chris: Hey Sonic, I got you a new cell phone. This is going to make things a lot easier. : Sonic: Oh really? : Chris: Yeah. Don't you see? Now we'll be able to reach each other right away even when you're out for a run. We can talk anywhere now. No sweat! [Sonic moans, seemingly uninterested in the cell phone.] Now make sure you leave it on. [Tails and Amy arrive.] : Tails: Hey Chris, it's time to get going. : Sonic: Huh? : Amy: We've been waiting outside for you. : Chris: Oops, I forgot! : Sonic: Where are you guys going? : Amy: Now that we can go out in public, we're heading to Station Square to go shopping. We've spent weeks hunting down Chaos Emeralds but now it's time to do some bargain hunting. So I'm gonna shop 'til I drop! There's no point waiting for you to take me because I don't even know where you are most of the time. Huh? [Amy notices that Sonic is holding a cell phone.] We can stay connected all the time! : Sonic: No thanks! [Sonic tosses his cell phone to Amy and runs off.] : Amy: Huh? : Chris: Wait Sonic, what about your cell phone? [Sonic comes back.] : Sonic: Leave a message for me. [Sonic runs off again.] : Tails: I guess he wants to be left alone. : Amy: Why can't he be left alone with me? [The ''Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. Ella is seen driving Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese to Station Square.] : '''Chris': I don't understand why Sonic doesn't want me calling him? : Amy: Unfortunately, Sonic is the kind of guy who needs lots of privacy. : Chris: But will we do if there is an emergency? Without a phone, we don't have a way to reach him. : Tails: Don't worry Chris. No matter where Sonic is, he has a way of showing up when he has to. : Chris: Are you sure? : Tails, Amy, Cream: Count on it. [The scene changes to the interior of a large crowded shopping mall in Station Square filled with many shops. Ella is then seen recommending Cream a jacket in a clothes shop. Amy tries on a variety of outfits. Suddenly, some people glimpsed at Amy and run off. Chris and Tails are then seen in a toy store of the shopping centre admiring a toy.] : Chris: That is so cool! This figure has kung fu kick action. : Tails: Hey Chris, look. [Chris turns around to see the public in the store practically turning their attention towards Tails.] : Chris: You think they want this toy? : Tails: They're staring at me. [A kid snatches Tails and drags him along the floor.] : Kid: I want this one! Can we buy it, mummy? [The kid's mother snatches her son back.] : Kid's mother 1: Oh, I'm very sorry... [She runs to and talks with another kid's mother in the crowd.] That thing's a real deal. I wonder who taught it to talk. A dog trainer? : Mother 2: Go up to him and make it say something! : Chris: Uhh, sorry Tails. Are you okay? [The scene changes to a food court where a large crowd there has turned their attention towards Chris and his friends.] : Amy: Chris? : Chris: Yeah? : Amy: This is... very weird. : Cream: Ah, I'm scared... [Cheese cries in fear.] : Tails: How come everybody keeps staring? : Ella: You're all big-time celebrities, ever since you have knocked out Eggman's base. : Amy: But we didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous. Of course if they ask me to appear on TV or magazine covers, I won't turn them down. : Chris: Sorry. Guess it will take a while for people to get used to you guys here. : Tails: I'm not so sure they'll ever get used to having us here. : Male photographer: Say cheese! [A camera flashes a photo of them.] : Female photographer: Look over here! Smile! [Another photo of them is flashed. Then the photographers repeatedly snapped photos of the group.] : Ella: No more photographs! [Ella frowns at the public while they sway their attention away.] : Chris: Let's try some place else... [Later, the group headed over to a VIP room restaurant where they are accompanied by a waiter.] : Waiter: Right this way. [During the walk, Amy turns around to see more people waiting in the queue staring at them. Amy makes a face at them in response.] : Chris: Come on, Amy. [Amy runs to catch up with the remainder of the group. In the main dining area, the waiter directs them the group to their seats while the other diners are staring at them.] : Lady 1: Oh my, they allow pets in here? : Lady 2: Instead of escorting those beasts into our dining room creating siege, they should check them into the cold room with the rest of the furs. : Waiter: I'll be right back with your menus. : Chris: This is a private club so we won't get hassled. [A lady grabs onto Chris' arm.] : Lady 3: I saw how brave your friends were on TV! May I ask them for their proffering? [Another lady appears and touches Cheese.] : Lady 4: It's adorable! Oh, what a cutie! [Seemingly every diner in the restaurant approached to Chris' group and began praising them.] : Amy: Alright, get your hands off of me! I just want to have some lunch! : Chris: Yeah! This is supposed to be a fancy restaurant, not a wrestling ring! : Tails: Ugh, I want to go back home, Chris! : Cream: Me too! [A lady touches Amy's quill/hair.] : Lady 5: Is this your natural colour? : Amy: WILL YOU PLEASE GO AWAY?! [The scene changes to the island where Dr. Eggman's fortress once stood before its destruction.] : Construction worker: Okay you guys, just get ready to raise it up. That's it, where's the survey team? : Construction planner: The power room was there. [He then takes notice on the ground below.] Huh? That doesn't appear on the plans. [Suddenly the ground shakes. The ground opens up, revealling the Egg Fort taking off into the skies.] : Construction planner: That thing... it's huge! [The Egg Fort extends its wings and cockpit displaying Eggman's face.] : Dr. Eggman: When will you half-wits realise that it's useless to try and trip me up because I'm always 10 steps ahead of you? I was expecting your President to order an attack and so I built this flying fortress. Now I can escape any further attacks and then make a counterattack anytime and anywhere! : Decoe: Dr. Eggman certainly is a strategic genius. : Bocoe: I only wish that some of his strategies work occasionally. : Dr. Eggman: That's enough from you two. Cut the chatter and get the ship ready. We've got work to do. : Decoe: He certainly is thin skin. : Bocoe: That is the only place where he is thin. : Dr. Eggman: Let's get moving! Set the ship's course for Station Square! [The back engine combusts and propels the Egg Fort to accelerate to its destination.] : Construction planner: He's more dangerous than ever! : Mayor of Station Square: Well, can you send the air force to intercept this? : Mayor's assistant: Sir, look! [The scene shifts to a private room where Chris, Ella, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are at.] : Amy: [Sighs] What a waste... Our shopping spree was a flaw. : Chris: I'm sure things will get a lot easier once people get used to seeing you around. Huh? : Tails: What's wrong Chris? : Chris: Look! [The others take notice of the Egg Fort flying above Station Square. Its huge size virtually covers the sun as the citizens look in awe and comment in fear.] : Chris: It's Eggman, isn't it? : Tails: That's him. : Dr. Eggman: He he he he! You losers are about to learn that you can never defeat me! I'm like a rubber ball; everytime you try to slap me down, I'll just keep bouncing back. [The interior of the Egg Fort is shown where Bocoe and Decoe are playing with confetti.] Since your government attacked me and destroyed my base, I'm going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here! [Several E-42 Torole robots are dropped from the Egg Fort down into the streets. People scream in fear as they used their wrecking balls to begin demolishing the buildings. Chris and the others all evacuate outside.] : Tails: Ugh, there's no where to go. The whole city will be wrecked if this demolition derp keeps up. : Chris: I sure wished Sonic had kept that cell phone. : Tails: Hey! Maybe we can get out of here. [Tails points towards the car they arrived with but then a Torole's wrecking ball destroys it. Suddenly, several Toroles cornered Chris and the others and the robots are about to attack when Sonic arrives at the moment and pierces through them. : Tails: Hurry! [Sonic destroys more Toroles in the city and then runs along a skyscraper and stops there, looking at the Egg Fort with a smile. The public then realised their hero has arrived.] : Chris: It's Sonic! : Tails: See? Didn't I tell you he showed up just in time? : Dr. Eggman: Let's play Sonic. For keeps! : Sonic: Fine with me, Eggman! Take your best shot! : Dr. Eggman: Steady, ready, fire! [Multiple rockets fire at Sonic's direction as he descends back to the ground. However, they hit more Toroles in the way instead.] : Decoe: I have heard of a sonic boom but this is ridiculous. [Sonic destroys more Torole robots before running up the skyscraper again and jumps off in an attempt to reach Dr. Eggman. Suddenly he realises he is too far away from the Egg Fort and falls back down.] : Amy: Oh no, he can't reach Eggman's ship. : Tails: We need the X Tornado to help him but it's back home. We'll never get it in time. [Sam arrives in a car.] : Sam: You need a lift? : Chris: Uncle Sam! [The group hop on board Sam's car and Sam drives them back to their home.] : Sam: I'll get you guys home in a flash. Buckle up for safety! [Sonic is then attacked by several E-43 Falcons. He runs around the town and hides in an alley. However the Falcons find him and continue in pursuit.] : Dr. Eggman: [Laughs] My Falcon robots all come with special speed-seeking detectors! Sonic is running to his doom! [Sonic jumps onto a Falcon and they all soar upwards towards the Egg Fort, much to Dr. Eggman's surprise.] : Dr. Eggman: Huh? Grr... they can't be! : Decoe: You can blow Sonic out of the sky if you order those Falcons to self-destruct. : Dr. Eggman: Excellent idea! [Dr. Eggman presses a button causing the Falcons to detonate, knocking Sonic off. However, Sonic reaches the Egg Fort and barely holds onto it. He starts slipping from the ship which makes a loud scraping sound. Everyone present tries to block their ears from this.] : Dr. Eggman: Sonic's a pain to the ears! Stop it! Cut it out! [Sonic loses his grip and falls from the Egg Fort, landing on the roof of a building.] Finish him off! [Dr. Eggman deploys several E-33 Buballs. Several try to attack Sonic but misses. Sonic flees while the Buballs chase in pursuit. The scene changes to Sam's car.] : Chris: Hey, do you think... you can slow down a bit? : Sam: Are you kidding? [Suddenly several Buballs surrounded the car and prepare to attack. Suddenly, Mr. Stewart appears while holding out a mirror. The Buball fires the laser but the mirror reflects it towards another Buball, destroying it. The other Buballs then attack but with the mirror, they ended up destroying each other.] : Mr. Stewart: No problem. Are you all okay? : Sam: Hey, I know you! : Mr. Stewart: Yes, we met at the party at Chris' house. I'm his teacher, Mr. Stewart. : Sam: Yeah, now I remember! I forget things fast but I remember them even faster! : Mr. Stewart: And I believe you're Chris' uncle, Mister- : Sam: "Mister" is what they call my dad. Just call me Sam! : Amy: Hey! : Sam and Mr. Stewart: Huh? : Amy: Aren't you forgetting we have to get something? : Tails: The X Tornado! : Sam: Yeah, that's right. Let's go! [Sam pushes Mr. Stewart into his car.] : Mr. Stewart: But where are we going? : Sam: Get in! Hang on, gang! [Sam's car drives off through the road. However, more Buballs appeared next to them.] : Chris: Sam, speed it up! : Mr. Stewart: I can't reach my mirror! [The Buballs prepare to fire their lasers.] : Chris: Aaahh, they're gonna fire! [At that moment, a large juggernaut drives by and knocked the Buballs away, destroying them. Mr. Tanaka is seen driving it.] : Chris: Alright! : Tails: You've brought the X Tornado! [Sonic is seen running on rooftops of buildings when he spots the X Tornado take off into the air.] : Sonic: The X Tornado! [Sonic jumps into the air and a Ring is launched at Sonic. He enters Super Spin Mode and destroys the Buballs around him before making his step onto the X Tornado which then flies past the Egg Fort.] : Dr. Eggman: Get them now! Blast away! [The Egg Fort's cannons attack him but avoid the X Tornado.] : Mayor of Station Square: It's Sonic. [The cannon attacks the building the mayor is at.] : Chris: We can't fight Eggman here. Those buildings will get wrecked. : Tails: Chris is right. We have to get Eggman away from the city somehow. : Sonic: Right! Leave it to me! [The X Tornado flies right in front of Eggman's cockpit and Sonic pokes fun at him by patting his rear end towards him before flying away.] : Dr. Eggman: I've had it with that hog! That's the last time he'll dis me! Move it! Turn this ship around and go after Sonic! : Decoe: What chance does he have against Sonic? : Bocoe: I estimate his chance of defeating Sonic at zero. [The Egg Fort turns around and follows Sonic. The mayor is charred by the impact of the Egg Fort's weapons.] : Mayor of Station Square: Could somebody please call housekeeping? [The X Tornado is at the middle of an ocean with the Egg Fort following behind.] : Sonic: It worked. [The X Tornado continues to avoid the Egg Fort's attacks.] : Dr. Eggman: Charge up the Blaster Cannon! [An energy blast is formed from a cannon of the Egg Fort.] Fire! [The energy blast is fired and seemingly strikes the X Tornado leaving a torrent of water to cover the fate of the X Tornado.] : Dr. Eggman: Victory! [The X Tornado survives from the blast but sparks are seen flying from the plane's dashboard.] : Tails: The energy circuit got fried! We're in trouble! : Chris: What's wrong? : Tails: In a few seconds, we'll lose power and then we're gonna be sitting ducks! : Amy: Ah! Oh no! [From inside the Egg Fort, Eggman views the X Tornado emitting smoke.] : Dr. Eggman: I won't miss Sonic this time! Get ready for another blast! [Decoe and Bocoe run frantically around to get the preparations ready.] : Decoe: I could use an oil change. : Bocoe: He takes care of other robots but who takes care of us? : Dr. Eggman: Get moving! [At the X Tornado, Sonic discusses with Tails what to do.] : Sonic: So the X Tornado can only fly at full speed for a few more seconds? : Tails: Yeah, if we're lucky... : Sonic: Okay! Then you should fly full speed at the bridge. : Chris: But that's crazy. : Sonic: Trust me. It's our only chance. [The X Tornado turns around. Scene shifts inside the Egg Fort.] : Dr. Eggman: Is the Blaster Cannon ready? : Decoe: Almost, doctor. : Bocoe: Huh? It appears we have company. : Dr. Eggman: Oh... [Outside, the X Tornado approaches the Egg Fort.] What is this? [Sonic is standing outside of the X Tornado and holds out to receive two Rings that empower him in a mystified aura. : Tails: Hang on! Here we go! [The X Tornado jets off at high speed towards the Egg Fort.] : Dr. Eggman: Blow them away! : Decoe: The cannon is still recharging. : Dr. Eggman: Huh?! [The aura around Sonic brightens and Sonic enters into Super Spin Mode and charges towards the Egg Fort. The cannons try to shoot him down but they simply missed Sonic.] Oh no! [Sonic tears right through the cockpit of the Egg Fort causing it to glow in a yellow light.] : Bocoe: We have lost our controls, doctor. : Decoe: We must abandon ship at once. : Dr. Eggman: Curse you, hedgehog! I'll get you! [The Egg Fort explodes and falls into the ocean below. Sonic gets back on the X Tornado with the others and watch as the Egg Fort sinks. The military's naval fleet arrived and the X Tornado proceeds to land on one of the ships.] : Chris: Great job, Sonic! [Amy jumps up at Sonic to hug him.] : Amy: My hero! : Tails: Well, we've stopped Eggman again, but I'll bet he'll be back. : Chris: Looks like we're gonna be fighting Eggman for a long time. He'll never surrender. : Tails: You're right. Eggman's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve. This battle's only beginning. [The heroes watched the splash made by the Egg Fort's impact subsides. A government official watches this via his binoculars.] Government official: He just might win. [The closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Collapse Transcripts Category:Transcripts